Obi-Wan Kenobi (Legends)
Statistics Name: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Jedi Master. Gender: Male. Age: 38 (Revenge of the Sith), 57 (A New Hope). Tier: | E-3 '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Continent Level (Dueled evenly against Darth Vader on Mustafar, eventually defeating him). | Speed: '''| '''Relativistic Reactions & Combat augmented by precognition (Performed the Slip-jaws maneuver & on par with Anakin Skywalker by the denouement of Revenge of the Sith), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition. | Durability: '''| Naturally '''Street Level, Continent Level with Force Amplification. | Intelligence: Wise beyond his years. steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet The Negotiator. Carefully measured his actions in any situation & often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. Skilled lightsaber combatant in the art of Form III. He has faced off foes such as General Grievous numerous times & is spoken highly of by Master Yoda. Compared to greats of the Jedi Order such as Bastile Shan. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: | Extended Melee Range, Several kilometres via Force Powers, Interstellar via Force Sensing & Telepathy. | Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Animal Telepathy, Sound Mimicry, Psychometry, Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, & absorbing energy attacks launched at him), Regeneration (Low), Can sense those who have become one with the Force, Non-Corporeal Form Weapons & Equipment Obi-Wan Kenobi's Lightsaber. Utility Belt, A99 aquata breather. Notable Attacks & Techniques Force Push: '''The most basic applications of Force Push utilized telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster. At more powerful levels, Force Push could create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air akin to an explosive force. '''Force Crush: '''One of the most violent Force abilities known to the Sith and the Jedi, this deadly technique lifted the opponent into the air and, as they were floating, their body would implode as it was crushed by the Force. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Force Speed: An ability of the Force that allowed its user to increase his or her speed for a brief time. Making them appear as a blur or moving almost instantaneously, while environment appeared in slow motion to the user. Force Leap: '''A Force Power that used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. '''Force Stealth: '''A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. '''Mind Trick: '''An ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. When using the mind trick, the practitioner generally adopted a suggestive tone of voice and used a distinctive gesture, waving their hand in front of the target's face. The mind trick was said to work only on the weak-minded, and there were certain species, including Toydarians, that were either highly resistant or immune to it. However, the mind trick could be used by a group of Jedi simultaneously to exert a greater collective influence on those who would normally be able to resist a single Jedi's attempt alone. '''Force Healing: '''A power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. '''Animal bond: An ability of the Force that allowed its user to connect mentally with a wild animal. Sound Mimicry: a Force power that allowed a Force user imitate precisely a sound they had heard previously. Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Battlemind: A Force power wherein one's morale and fighting spirit was augmented through sheer focus, giving a user the drive to fight through even the hardest of conflicts. One could overcome the disabilities of old age and even fading stamina. Users of Battlemind could find themselves fighting with a great deal more fiery and controlled passion, thus it was not common among the more orthodox fighting styles of the Jedi. Through special training, certain beings were able to appear as Force Spirits through the Force. The knowledge was open only to those who followed the light side, so the only known individuals with the ability to manifest after death were Jedi. Note: This profile only covers the non-canon Legends version of Obi-Wan Kenobi. For the profile of his canon self, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Novel Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier E